1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for manufacturing a honeycomb body, in particular a catalyst carrier body, including a multiplicity of metal sheets at least some of which are structured and have a multiplicity of channels through which a fluid can flow.
2. Description of the Related Art
Published European Application 0 245 736 A1 discloses a honeycomb body in which the various layers of sheet metal extend in involute fashion in the outer region. Such a construction has major advantages in terms of durability in the face of alternating thermal stresses and other strains. Published European Application 0 245 737 A1, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,998 and pending U.S. application Ser. No. 322,722, filed Mar. 13, 1989, discloses a honeycomb body that is formed of a bundle of metal sheets entwined in opposite directions. Once again that structural form has great durability in the face of alternating thermal strains. Although such a form is simple to manufacture, it is not entirely symmetrical in its construction, which must be taken into consideration in various manufacturing steps and in further processing, and is not always suitable for flexible production of special cross sections and irregular cross-sectional shapes at favorable cost.
Although the shape described in Published European Application A 0 245 736 is symmetrical in its outer region, nevertheless the shaping of the central region and corresponding manufacture are relatively complicated.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a process for manufacturing a honeycomb body, in particular a catalyst carrier body, formed of a plurality of entwined bundles of sheet metal, which overcomes the hereinaforementioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known processes of this general type, which produces a honeycomb body that is largely symmetrically constructed for regular cross-sectional shapes but is easy to manufacture, and in which the excellent properties in terms of withstanding alternating thermal stress and other strains are simultaneously retained. Furthermore, the process should enable the production of a basic structure of honeycomb bodies having special cross sections, and in particular irregular cross-sectional shapes, at favorable cost.